Days of Insanity
by Dracalas
Summary: Watch the daily lives of the characters of Naruto, and what they go through. A series of One shots. May contain Insanity
1. Ramen Ramen Ramen!

**Author Note:** Hello, this will be my first comedy, so I hope you like, if you don't, then I suck at comedy. Hope you enjoy. Also this will be a series of one shots.

**Warning: **There will be swearing, maybe violence and some creepy things.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I only own my OC's

**Chapter 1: Ramen Ramen Ramen!**

Naruto opened his eyes as his alarm clock went off, just as he was about to hit it, he found that it was a bowl of ramen with numbers on the side 'What?' Naruto just shrugged and grabbed the conveniently placed chop sticks and chowed down. After he finished his rameny goodness he went to take a shower, once the shower was set, he walked in and started washing himself. Suddenly he felt something slimey go down his back. He turned and found ramen noodles coming out of the shower fosset "What the hell?". He quickly got dressed, and ran out of his apartment to ask what was going on.

The place was completey deserted, Naruto walked slowly through the village calling out to someone "Hey Naruto" Naruto grinned as he heard Sakuras voice and turned around "Hey Saku-" in the place of Sakura was a giant ramen bowl with pink noodles hanging out like hair, in Sakura's style. Naruto did the most logical thing...he screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, will Naruto wake up" Sakura asked in a concerned voice. Tsunade stared at naruto "I dont know, coma's are unpredictable, he could be like this for months" Suddenly they heard Naruto mumbling and trying to hit the air "No stay away pink ramen" while Naruto was hitting at thin air, he kicked Sakura in the face. Sakura responded in the most normal manner "SHANNARO" and punched Naruto in the gut, waking him up from his coma. Once he set eyes on Sakura, he screamed and fleed out the hospital window, landing on a bowl of ramen.<p>

From that day Naruto promised to never eat ramen again. The next day Naruto had ramen for breakfast and took therapy sessions, because whenever he saw Sakura, he would jump out a window. In the forest, he somehow jumped out a window, that mystery is yet solved.

**Author Note: **I hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Kakashi is oblivous

**Author Note:** Hello, this will be my first comedy fanfic, so I hope you like, if you don't, then I suck at comedy. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, here is a second.

**Warning: **Swearing, Violence, Insanity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Chapter 2: Kakashi is Oblivous**

Kakashi stood, staring at the memorial site, the names of his dead friends on it.

A floating Obito went next to Kakashi "What ya lookin at?" asked the ghostly Obito.

"The name of my dead friend Obito, I miss him so much, I wish I could see him one last time" answered Kakashi

"I'm right here" exclaimed Obito

"I can practically here his voice" said Kakashi in a sad tone

"Im right here for goodness sakes" said Obito, flinging his arms wildly around

"It's like he has become a ghost and is trying to talk to me" said Kakashi

"Holy crap, you're an idiot, tch, Rin wanna go eat something" asked Obito to the Ghostly Rin

"Sure" answered Rin

"Can I join in" asked the Yondaime

They both nodded

"Hey Shingami, want to join in" the Yondaime asked the Shingami

"Eh why not, I'm on my lunch break" said the Shinigami

They all linked hands and skipped to a udon bar. Even though they were ghost's.

While Kakashi kept mourning at the memorial stone, where it started raining, in which he got soaked.


	3. How to fly

**Author Note:** Hello, this will be my first comedy fanfic, so I hope you like, if you don't, then I suck at comedy. i hope you enjoyed the second chapter, here is the third.

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Insanity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Chapter 3: How to fly**

Jiraya giggled as he did his 'Research' at the hotsprings, he was writing furiously on his notebook as he saw the women talking in the hot springs.

"Oh, my next book is going to be best seller" he was very giddy at the thought.

Sadly he did not notice Tsunade behind him and the aura of death coming off of her.

Tsunade started cracking her knuckles, a psychotic look on her face.

"Oh Jiraya" Tsunade said in a sickingly sweet voice.

"Oh h-" Jiraya stopped the sentence and slowly turned around. What he saw scared the crap out of him.

Behind her were pilalrs of fire, winged beats, and perverts been beating to death by other women.

Jiraya paled in fright and started crawling away on his back.

Sadly her foot landed on his 'manleness'

He whimpered in pain.

She grabbed him by the neck and punched him into the skies.

Jiraya found himself miles in the air.

He saw a man in an Akatsuki cloak and an orange mask fly next to him

"How did you get up here" the Akatsuki member asked

"I got caught peeking at girls in the hot springs, and Tsunade was the one that found me, how about you" Jiraya said

The member nodded and then said "I pissed of Deidara and he used his 'art' on me"

Jiraya nodded in understanding

"Hey, are you the one that made the icha icha series" Jiraya nodded

"Can I have your autograph" Jiraya smiled and nodded.

Suddenly they landed in the hot springs, in the womens side.

They looked at the womens murderous expressions.

"Oh crap" and were launched into the sky once again.

That was how flying was invented.


End file.
